


Prince of Hyrule

by sleepyangel



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: M/M, i may write more of this later, no betrayal au, the shadow/vio is only mentioned but idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyangel/pseuds/sleepyangel
Summary: This isn't what you really want, is it?





	Prince of Hyrule

**Author's Note:**

> this is a drabble for an AU where vio never betrays shadow and they take over hyrule together. i may write a full fic sometime so stay tuned my dudes

“Prince Vio?”

Vio paused in his polishing of his crown, and placed it back on his head. “You may enter.”

The doors parted to the throne room, and a page boy entered. The boy seemed anxious, and Vio noticed small specks of blood on his clothing.

“P-prince Vio, there are three visitors outside. They demand to see you. Our guards have tried to remove them but, but many of them are injured. They call themselves your brothers. Can we plea- Will you permit their entry?” It was clear from how shaken the boy was that he had seen the guards try to fight the three boys. Vio nodded, trying to act as nonchalant as a prince should.

“Yes, those are my brothers. Bring Prince Shadow to the throne room, and then they may speak to us.” Vio waved his hand dismissively, and the page boy scurried away without a word. Vio pulled out his Four Sword and lay it upon his lap, ready to be used in case this ended in blood. When Shadow was brought by the page into the throne room and took his place by Vio’s side, sitting on one of the arms of the throne, Vio could tell he was already aware of the situation. The grim look in Shadow’s eyes left no need for words. Raising his voice slightly so that the page could hear, he called;

“Bring in our visitors.”

Not long after the anxious page scurried away, footsteps approached the huge doors of the throne room. Vio straightened in his seat, putting on the most aloof and proud expression that he could manage, as Shadow wore his regular teasing smile. The doors opened wide.

“Vio!” Green called out immediately, in a commanding tone. Vio glared.

“Prince Vio. Our past is not an excuse to address me otherwise.” 

They glared each other down, eyes full of stubborn pride. Blue was visibly seething, while Red wore only an expression of hurt. Their hair was ruffled from fighting the castle guards, and their clothes were tattered. Shadow spoke up. 

“What do you two want with us? You’re already lucky that Vio chose to spare your lives. You’re pushing it now.” Shadow allowed a bit of magic to spark at his fingertips to back up the unspoken threat.

“This business isn’t with you, Shadow,” Blue growled. “We’re here to speak to our brother.”

“Is that so?” Shadow’s tone instantly dropped. “Your brother? You meant to say Prince Vio, didn't you? You're speaking to the princes of Hyrule, the most powerful people in the kingdom. You _will_ show respect, or I _will_ have all three of you killed.”

“You’re no princes!” Blue snapped. “You’re monsters! You took Zelda, you terrorized our kingdom-” Green silently help up a hand to him and gave a warning glance. 

“Vio…” Red said softly. “I know you’re still one of us. This isn’t what you really want, is it?”

“This is what I really want. I am Prince Vio of Hyrule, and I rule beside Prince Shadow. That is not going to change.” Spite hardened his voice, sharp and cold. “If you think that words will convince me, you’re fools. You never listened to me, and so I will not listen to you.”

“The happiness has faded from this kingdom! The moon is the only light that we have! Your minions have terrorized towns, your dragons have burned down cities. Don’t you care?” Green shouted, eyes burning with conviction. Before Vio could respond, Shadow drifted forth, hand now crackling with an orb of dark magic.

“We created a world where the dark can thrive,” Shadow growled, barely stopping himself from yelling. “This world has existed for the light for too long. We’ve created a paradise. We’re happy now. The light can rot and die for all I care, because the light has been letting _us_ rot since time began!” Voice escalating to a shout, he slammed an orb of dark energy into Green’s chest, knocking him down. “You aren’t going to take my happiness and my love away, not for anything!” Another orb of energy began to generate in his hand before Vio stood from his throne, his cloak falling around him, and picked up his blade, using it to hold Shadow back. 

Glaring at his brothers, Vio spoke with a cold tone that none of the Links had ever heard before. “You are going to leave Shadow and I alone. If I see your faces in our castle again, I’ll kill all three of you myself. That’s it.” 

Green, still on the ground and reeling from the pain, gave no response. Blue growled, but before he could yell at Vio, Red spoke up, tears in his eyes.

“You really aren't one of us anymore, then…”

Silence swept over the room.

Vio tried not to let his hurt show as he signaled his guards to take them away. He watched, with troubled eyes, as his brothers were dragged out of the throne room until its massive doors slammed closed.

As soon as they were gone, tears welled up in his eyes, and he resisted letting out sobs as they fell down his face. Shadow floated over to him and grabbed his hand, gently kissing his eyes and wiping the tears off his face.

“Don’t worry about what they say, Vio. We’re the princes of Hyrule now. They can’t take that away from us.”

Yet Vio curled up close to Shadow’s touch, and he wept.


End file.
